Noel
by tite-odey
Summary: Parce qu'il y aura toujours des sceptiques et des crédules, du moins c'est ainsi qu'ils se voient. Dis Riku, on va voir le père noël?


Merci Sora.

Deux lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur la joue de l'interpellé, le faisant violemment rougir. L'autre se moqua doucement. Une mine boudeuse apparut sur le visage du hérisson brun alors qu'il croisé les bras sur son torse. Un nouveau rire lui chatouilla les oreilles.

Tu gâches tout! Ce n'est pas de moi, c'est du Père Noël!

La deuxième personne secoua la tête, consternée.

- Je croyais t'avoir convaincu depuis un moment déjà. Comment peux-tu encore imaginer qu'un bonhomme puisse faire le tour de toutes des îles pour y distribuer des cadeaux en seulement une nuit?

- Avec le décalage horaire ça lui donne une journée. Et il sert tous les mondes.

- C'est encore plus aberrant, Sora, soit sérieux un peu. Il y a une infinité de monde, tous ne croient même pas au Père Noël, ça représente des millions de milliards de personnes, si l'on ne compte que les mondes à dominance humaine.

- Il y a des mondes sans hommes?

La dernière remarque engendra un soupire. Parfois l'autre se demandait comment un être aussi lent avait pu devenir le héros d'une dizaine de mondes.

- La terre des lions pour commencer.

Sora acquiesça se sentant un peu bête d'avoir si vite oublié une de ses aventures.

- J'ai aussi eut l'occasion de visiter quelques mondes plus ou moins fertiles qui abritaient entre autres des centaures, des insectes géants et mêmes des sortes d'humanoïdes gris. Il y a tellement de monde, tu as eut de la chance que Xenohart ne s'intéresse qu'aux mondes humains à quelques exceptions près. Le Père Noël ne peut s'occuper de tant de monde. Et il n'y a même pas de cheminée dans cette maison!

- C'est la magie de Noël! Tu crois et maîtrise la magie élémentaire, tu crois aux ténèbres des cœurs et à la lumière, tu crois au pouvoir de l'amitié et à un lieu qui connecte tout les êtres, pourquoi refuses-tu d'admettre qu'un homme puisse vouloir rendre les enfants heureux ?

- C'est irrationnel! Et j'ai eut des preuves de tous les autres phénomènes, je n'y crois pas, je sais qu'ils existent. Ce sont des faits et non des croyances.

- Tu croyais aux autres mondes avant l'arrivée de Kairi. Tu croyais à l'époque !

- J'étais enfant. J'ai grandit depuis. Il faudra que tu fasses de même un jour.

Les yeux bleus s'humidifièrent avec les dernières paroles de son ami. Il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de ce serrait à chaque fois que son ami lui faisait des reproches. La douleur était bien plus forte lorsque ça venait de son meilleur ami. L'ainé remarqua rapidement le malaise du brun, de la culpabilité apparu sur son visage. Il le prit doucement dans ses bras, le bercent doucement.

- Pardonne moi Sora, tu vaux bien plus que moi. Tu es sans doute bien plus sage que moi. Mais le Père Noël je ne peux y croire, comme je ne peux croire en rien qui ne m'est été montré. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais reçut le moindre cadeau venant de personne. L'homme en rouge serait susceptible?

- Riku !

Le nommé reçut un léger coup sur l'épaule, mais eut la satisfaction de voir un léger sourire sur le visage de son ami. Il le relâcha, sans que le brun ne s'éloigne.

- Et si on allait le voir? Tu me croirais?

L'aîné secoua la tête, signe de son scepticisme. Il fit cependant mine d'accepter, au moins pourrait-il ainsi rencontrer le vieil homme qui avait mis tant d'idée stupide dans la tête de son ami.

- Où dois-je t'emmener?

- Tu es sur que tu peux le faire?

La crainte se lisait sans peine dans les iris bleus. Les ténèbres lui avaient déjà pris son meilleur ami une fois.

- Xenohart ne me parle plus ne t'inquiète pas.

La tête hérissait balança un moment. Il hésitait. Mais accepta et annonça le monde qui les emmènerait vers le Père Noël. Il paniqua un peu à l'ouverture du portail, mais c'est sans hésitation qu'il saisit la main de Riku pour le franchir. Il le suivit dans le sombre couloir toujours liait à son guide. Il ne comprit pas comment ce dernier su qu'ils étaient devant le monde recherché, mais la porte s'ouvrit sur la sinistre ville d'Halloween Town. Il eut la surprise de constater que son corps n'avait pas changé. Il interrogea Riku du regard.

- Ton costume? Lorsque tu entres dans un monde par les chemins «officielles» tel que les vaisseaux gummi, tu deviens, plus ou moins un habitant un monde. Mickey t'expliquerait mieux, mais pour faire simple il est déconseiller d'aller à Atlantica par là, tu aurais vite fait de te noyer.

Sora hocha la tête, plus par habitude, que par compréhension, faisant rire l'aîné. Vexé, le châtain profita de leurs liens pour l'entraîner de force vers l'arbre qui menait au royaume de Noël.

Il eut la satisfaction d'entendre un furtif son d'étonnement derrière lui. Le petit village coincé dans la neige plaisait apparemment plus qu'il ne l'avait supposé. Il était vrai aussi qu'il n'y avait que rarement de la neige sur leurs îles et jamais en si grande quantité.

- Direction la maison du Père Noël!

Il partit en courant vers le village, lâchant son ami. Il fut cependant, et à son grand regret, rapidement rattrapé. S'ajouta un froid intense lorsqu'une boule blanche le toucher au front.

- Riku! Hurla-t-il sous les rires du concerné.

Il voulut répliquer, se baissa pour saisir à son tour la précieuse arme, et se retrouva tête la première dans la neige, un poids somme pas si négligeable que ça sur son dos. Son ami avait l'os lourd, à défaut de gras ou de chair. Il se débattit un moment sans succès, alors que tout son corps ressentait les vibrations des rires de son bourreau. Il l'apostropha, encore, toujours vainement. Ce n'est que quand à son tour, il frissonna que Riku le lâcha. Il était mouillé et fit comprendre son mécontentement par une moue boudeuse. De petites flammes apparurent sous son nez, avant de longer sa tenue trempée, évaporant la neige fondue.

- Voilà t'es tout propre.

Riku posa son regard sur sa victime. Cette dernière le regarder fixement, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés. Il lui fit un sourire apaisant, qui n'eut guère d'impact. Il ouvrit la bouche, pour la fermer de suite. Un «glacier» lui avait percuté le torse, le renversant à son tour. Un grand rire l'atteint peu après. Au moins il était pardonné. Il se redressa, et saisit la main qu'on lui tendait. Debout, ils restèrent un moment face à face, immobiles.

- Et si on allait se réchauffer chez ton papi, nous aurions peut-être plus chaud. Un sweet c'est peut être pas l'idéal aux vues du climat.

Sora lui sourit avant de reprendre la direction du village. A l'entrée de la plus lointaine maison, un immense bâtiment derrière un vieux manège, un vieil homme les attendait en souriant.

- Bonjour Sora, enchanté de te revoir, le brun le salua de la tête, et voila Riku, enchanté de te rencontrer jeune sceptique.

- Bonjour monsieur.

- Tu peux m'appeler père Noël, ou Noël pour faire plus court.

Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit devant la mine atterrée et peu polie du garçon aux cheveux gris.

- Vous êtes juste un vieil homme.

L'homme rit, Sora lui écrasa joyeusement le pied.

- Quelle impolitesse, ne t'as t'ont pas appris qu'il fallait éviter de dire ça aux personnes âgées, et ce même si elles vivent dans leur monde onirique ? On ne contredit pas un fou mais on essaye de lui faire voir le monde comme les autres, comme toi. Mais es-tu sure d'avoir la vérité de ton coté jeune impertinent?

- Vous n'êtes pas le père Noël.

- Si tu le dis, si tu le dis.

Tout en parlant ils s'étaient installés confortablement. En face d'eux, la cheminée les réchauffer doucement. Un lutin s'approcha du groupe, plusieurs tasses de chocolats en main.

- Riku comment peux-tu refusé de le croire, il nous attendait, il a de quoi nous réchauffé et il a même su qui tu étais !

- Nous n'avons pas été discrets en arrivant, il a très bien pu sortir en nous entendant, tout en demandant à un de ses lutins de préparer les chocolats. Pour mon nom, tu lui en as parlé, il lui était facile de savoir que c'était moi, je suis le premier humain que tu amènes ici.

- Votre logique m'impressionne, elle alimente merveilleusement votre scepticisme et votre foi en votre vérité.

- Ce n'est pas de la foi, c'est un ensemble de fait prouvé.

- Vous savez qu'aucune vérité n'est absolue.

- Le père Noël n'existe pas.

Il porta la tasse à sa bouche et en goutta la boisson. Elle le réchauffa agréablement. Un instant il se retrouva devant un lac glacé, assit sur un banc.

- Qu'en pensez-vous?

Il sursauta, et fixa l'homme.

- Pourquoi me vouvoyer?

- Politesse jeune homme, politesse.

- Alors qu'en pensez-vous?

- Très bon.

- M'accorderez-vous le droit de le revendiquer?

- C'est vous qui l'avez fait?

- Me croirez-vous si je vous l'affirme? Vous ne m'avez pas vue le faire.

- Je suppose.

- Le vieil homme sourit. Le scepticisme de l'enfant l'enchantait. Si rare était les gens qui doutaient de lui lorsqu'ils le voyaint. Après tout qui prendrait le risque de perdre l'occasion d'avoir un cadeau ?

- Ne craignez-vous pas de diminuer la quantité de vos cadeaux?

- Il n'y a que Sora pour m'en offrir de toute façon, si vous aviez eut l'occasion de m'en faire un je m'en serai rendu compte. A moins que vous ne soyez vraiment susceptible?

L'homme en rouge rie discrètement, il adore ce sale gosse. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut de contact avec les humains. Sa dernière rencontre avant Sora ne datait certes que de douze ans, mais il lui manquait le temps où les enfants se réunissaient pour venir le voir dans son monde. Il observa le sceptique savourait sa boisson, le regard vague. Peut-être le convaincrait-t-il d'ici la fin de la visite.

Un petit garçon sur un banc qui regarde au loin la joie des autres. Ses yeux ne cessent de courir derrière les quatre enfants autour du lac. Il avait froid dans sa solitude. Un homme se pose près de lui avant de lui tendre une tasse d'où s'échappe chaleur et douceur. L'arôme du chocolat.

- C'est pour toi.

- Je ne dois pas parler aux étrangers.

- Est ce pour ça que tu fuis les autres enfants?

- Ceux sont des étrangers.

- Mais aujourd'hui c'est Noël.

L'enfant fixe l'homme près de lui. Un vieillard vêtu d'un immense manteau gris, la tête surmontée d'un bonnet rouge. Une petite clochette tinte lorsque l'homme penche la tête pour lui sourire, le bonnet laisse apparaître un pompon blanc.

- Noël, c'est le jour des enfants. C'est le jour de toutes les bêtises, le jour ou l'on peut te pardonner tout tes écarts, un jour pour t'amuser.

L'enfant hésite, l'idée le tente, les enfants l'attirent. Le plus petit, l'enfant châtain, plein de pic, ne le lui avait-il pas déjà proposé?

Lorsque l'homme lui présente à nouveau le chocolat, il se résout à le prendre. Ses petites lèvres touchent le bord de la tasse avec hésitation. Il sourit, le goût lui plait.

- Il n'y a rien de plus magnifique qu'un enfant heureux. Maintenant, il est temps de t'amuser, ne repousse plus les mains qui se tendent.

- Vous êtes qui?

- Personne évidemment.

L'homme sourit.

- Salut!

-L'enfant sursaute. Derrière lui se tient l'étrange garçon hérisson.

- Aujourd'hui c'est Noël!

Une fois de plus le mot parait magique pour l'étranger. Jamais ses parents ne lui ont parlé de ce jour apparemment si spécial.

- Et alors?

- Alors? Tu n'as plus le choix! C'est Noël tu es obligé de venir jouer!

Son père lui aurait dit que l'enfant était fou, sa mère, de s'en éloigné. Pour la première fois, il eut envie de faire autrement. L'homme ne lui a t'il pas dit qu'aujourd'hui il avait tous les droits?

Lorsque la petite main du nouveau venu se tend il la saisit sans hésitation. Avant de le suivre, il porte un regard en arrière. L'homme a disparut, alors que retentit les carillons de milliers de grelot. L'autre enfant se retourne à son tour sans découvrir la source de bruit. Les deux enfants sourient.

- J'aime bien ton bonnet de Père Noël!

L'enfant regarde le hérisson de travers, passant malgré tout ses petits doigts dans ses cheveux. Il en ressort un petit bonnet rouge et blanc.

- Qui est le Père Noël?

C'est le tour du châtain de le regarder de travers.

- Le Père Noël c'est l'homme qui t'amène les cadeaux à Noël.

Le visage de l'enfant se ferme. Jamais il n'a eut de cadeau lui. Pas pour Noël en tout cas. Il se sent misérable, ignorant, différent.

- Et si on allait jouer?

La petite main qui le tient se met en mouvement, l'entraînant à sa suite vers les autres enfants. Il retient finalement l'autre avant qu'ils ne soient trop près. Lorsque ce dernier le regarde, étonné, il se rapproche et pose son bonnet sur la tête pleine de pic. Un petit tintement retentit.

- Il va bien comme ça, il tient tout droit!

Le châtain rigole les yeux bleus pleins d'émotion. Il a bien fait de d'approcher l'étrange garçon aux cheveux gris. Il l'apprécie déjà plus que ses amis. Il est si différent, et il aime étrangement cette différence.

- Je m'appelle Sora!

- Riku.

- Riku? Riku? Tu es toujours là?

- Oui Sora, je ne me suis pas enfui puisque tu peux encore me parler.

Le châtain se renfrogna, croissant le bras sur la poitrine. Riku sourit, l'homme en rouge rigola.

- Tu sais jeune homme il est difficile de faire un cadeau dans une famille comme la tienne.

- Quelle importance, je suppose que mon cadeau méritait bien dix-neuf Noël.

Sora le fixa, parfois son ami était bien étrange.

- Allons-y Sora, un vieil homme ne doit pas se coucher trop tard!

- Riku!

Ce dernier était déjà à la porte, l'attendant sur le seuil.

- Je suis désolé pour son caractère!

- S'il te convient jeune Sora, c'est tout ce qui compte après tout.

Alors qu'il franchissait à son tour la porte, Riku se tourna vers le vieillard en souriant.

- Dix neuf, ça veut dire que j'attends mon cadeau pour l'an prochain !

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la sortit du village lorsque le hérisson poussa un cri. Riku le fixa en souriant, légèrement moqueur, il semblait anticipé les dire de son ami.

- Mais alors ça veut dire que tu crois au Père Noël!

- Non.

- Tu viens de lui demander un cadeau.

- Bien sure.

- Donc tu crois en lui!

- Non je sais qu'il existe.

- Riku!

- Ton argumentation m'impressionne.

- Mais tu ne peux pas croire en rien!

- C'est stupide de croire.

- Si tu ne crois en rien tu ne peux pas avancer!

- Je peux essayer de le prouver ou de montrer que c'est faux.

- Riku!

- C'est toujours moi.

Un millier de grelot carillonnèrent alors que l'homme en rouge riait, accoudé au manège de sa place. Il n'aurait pas pu faire plus beau cadeau à ses deux là douze ans plus tôt.


End file.
